Transporting dusting materials is a problem, even more with coal which has the distinctive yet unfortunate quality of being highly visible, deep black in colour, and perceived by the public as a threat to health, as well as an aesthetic blight on our environment. Windy conditions around stockpiles or during product handling or transportation can carry fine dust particles over large distances to sensitive locations. Areas negatively affected include: (1) increased on-site maintenance of industrial equipment; (2) environmental damage to agricultural areas and private properties, (3) concern for human health, and (4) weight loss.